Kosong
by Nagichan94
Summary: Fanfict ChenMin GS/Oneshot/yang minat silahkan di baca, jangan lupa review juseyo. :)


**EXO's Fanfiction**

**Kim Jong Dae – Kim Min Seok**

**Disclaimer SM Entertaiment **

**Title : Kosong**

**Author : Nagichan94 **

**Genre : Drama, romance(gagal) **

**Rating : T **

**Leght : Oneshot **

**Words : -+1809 per kata**

**Cast : Kim Jongdae – Kim Minseok – Kim Jongmin(OC) **

**WARNING : Genderswitch, Alternate Universe, Out of Character, Miss Typho(s)bertebaran dimana-mana, alur kecepetan-random-amburadul, isi sama judul nggak nyambung dan kegajean di dalamnya. **

**Tanpa banyak bacot, langsung aja ini dia  
**

**PRESENT **

**KOSONG **

**By Nagichan94 **

_**Gadis malam.. Berjalan pelan, adakah tujuan? **_

_**Kemana langkahnya? **_

_**. **_

Kim Jongdae mempercepat langkahnya di malam yang semakin larut. Baru saja dia menyelesaikan tugas-tugas makalahnya dan bergegas untuk pulang. Dia ingin segera sampai di rumah, membersihkan diri dan membaringkan tubuh lelahnya di atas kasur hangatnya yang empuk. Mengingat seminggu ke belakang dia tidak bisa bersantai atau bahkan sekedar tidur dengan nyenyak dikarenakan tugas kuliahnya di akhir semester ini.

Kim Jongdae mengeratkan jaketnya karena angin malam yang dingin mulai menyergapnya. Kepulan asap nafasnya terbelah tatkala ia melangkah panjang dengan kecepatan sedang, mengiringi langkah Kim Jongdae. Dia melirik empirio hitam yang terpasang di tangan kirinya.

Pukul sepuluh malam.

Kim Jongdae tidak mengira waktu berlalu begtu cepat dari yang ia kira. Jadi dia memfokuskan diri pada trotoar jalan.

Penglihatannya tak sengaja terarah pada seorang gadis yang berjalan di depannya, sebelah kanan dekat jalan raya. Tanpa sadar, Kim Jongdae melambatkan langkahnya.

Matanya memicing tajam meneliti penamplan gadis itu. Sepatu bots dengan stoking krem melapisi kaki jenjang si gadis. Hot pants warna hitam, baju tanktop putih dilapisi jaket levis berwarna biru muda, rambut panjang yang digerai acak-acakan.

Kim Jongdae mendecih dalam hati. Sudah terlihat jelas gadis itu bukanlah gadis baik-baik.

'_Dasar pelacur.' _

* * *

_**Dan seorang pria.. Melirik cepat, menahan sang dara. **_

_**Hasrat pun bicara. **_

.

Pandangan Kim Jongdae teralih pada mobil sedan hitam berkilau yang terparkir di samping gadis itu. Kim Jongdae mengernyit, merasa familiar dengan mobil tersebut. Hm, seperti..

Matanya meneliti bagian belakang mobil. _Oh, pelakat nomor itu!_

"Itu kan mobil Jongmin hyung. Sedang apa dia disini?"

Jendela mobil itu terbuka, memperlihatkan dengan jelas sosok yang sangat dikenal Jongdae. Kim Jongmin tersenyum pada gadis itu. Jongdae tidak tahu mengapa dan apa yang dibicarakan hyungnya dengan sosok gadis itu. Namun setelah selesai bicara, gadis itu menganggukan kepalanya. Dan detik berikutnya pintu mobil sedan hyungnya terbuka dan si gadis pun masuk ke dalamnya. Jongdae terbelalak, masih bergeming di tempatnya berdiri, antara syok dan tidak percaya akan kejadian tadi. Kim Jongdae tersentak saat mobil mulai melaju meninggalkan dirinya yang masih terpaku.

"Apa yang akan dilakukan Jongmin hyung?"

Dengan perasaan tidak menentu, Jongdae mengejar mobil hyungnya.

* * *

15 menit, Jongdae sampai di sebuah hotel daerah seoul. Berterima kasihlah pada mobil Kim Jongmin yang melaju sedang sehingga Jongdae bisa mengejar jejak sang kakak. Jongdae memasuki hotel dengan tenang agar tidak dicurigai orang sekitar dan agar tidak disadari sang kakak, –tentu saja-. Jongdae menetralkan nafasnya sejenak sebelum mengikuti Jongmin dan gadis itu berjalan ke lift. Jongdae berbalik saat hyungnya memasuki lift sambil merangkul pundak si gadis. Dan setelah pintu tertutup, ia segera ke arah lift.

Lantai 8.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Jongdae menaiki tangga darurat ke lantai 8 secepat mungkin. Ia tidak mau sampai kehilangan jejak hyungnya. Sampai di lantai 8, Jongdae berjalan menyusuri lorong. Ia mendapati Jongmin bersama gadis itu memasuki sebuah kamar. Setelah pintu tertutup, Jongdae melangkah mendekat ke kamar yang ditempati sang kakak.

Kamar 365.

Jongdae tidak bisa mengintip, karena pintu dikunci rapat. Jadi sia memutuskan menunggu di depan pintu. Jongdae mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah pintu dan menempelkan telinganya. Dia berharap bisa mendengar percakapan mereka dengan jelas.

* * *

_**Sudut yang ada di hening malam.. Jadi satu saksi. **_

_**Haramnya transaksi. **_

.

_Sunyi._ Tidak ada satupun suara yang terdengar oleh telinga Jongdae. '_Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan? Mungkinkah kamar ini kedap suara?' _Dugaan-dugaan mulai memenuhi otak Jongdae. Dia mondar-mandir layaknya setrikaan di depan pintu. Jongdae penasaran apa yang dilakukan hyungnya saat ini. Walau dia sudah mengerti apa yang biasa dilakukan pria dan wanita dalam satu kamar hotel. _Tapi, Kim Jongmin? Hyungnya yang sangat dia segani dan hormati, melakukan hal tidak terpuji seperti ini?_

Sejauh yang Jongdae ketahui, hyungnya bukanlah orang yang seperti ini. Meski wajar seorang pria melakukan seks, tapi ini terlalu diluar nalarnya, tidak masuk akal. _Gadis itu pelacur! Demi Tuhan!_ _Dan sekarang hyungnya ingin bercinta dengan seorang pelacur?_ Mustahil! Tapi kenyataannya, kini hyungnya tengah berduaan dengan pelacur itu.

Lamunan Jongdae buyar tatkala dia mendengar samar suara air mengalir –Jongdae bersyukur telinganya peka pada suara sekecil apapun dan mematahkan perkiraannya tentang kamar kedap suara- di dalam sana. Seseorang mandi. Entah siapa, kakaknya atau gadis itu. Jongdae masih tak habis pikir mengapa hyungnya melakukan hal ini. Kim Jongmin is a perfect man. Itu menurut Jongdae dan juga orang-orang disekitarnya. Pembawaannya yang bijaksana, berkarisma, dan juga gagah mampu menyedot perhatian semua pegawai wanita di kantor tempatnya bekerja. Bahkan Jongdae berani bertaruh, di luar sana ada berlusin-lusin gadis perawan yang rela mengantri untuk bisa mrnjadi kekasih hyungnya itu. _Tapi sekarang?_ Jongdae tidak mampu untuk sekedar membayangkannya.

* * *

_**Deru nafas memacu, di dalam ruang. Seiring hasrat manusia.. **_

_**Gelap melanda jiwa, dan mereka terlena. **_

_**Oh, begitu cepat.. Dosa itu terbuat.**_

.

Jongdae mendengar aliran air berhenti dan suara pintu terbuka. Jongdae menahan nafasnya, menanti apa yang akan terjadi.

"Kau sudah selesai?"

"Ya."

"Kemarilah."

Jantung Jongdae mulai berdetak cepat. Ia bisa mendengar suara berat kakaknya memenuhi ruangan kamar walau masih samar-samar.

"Bisa kau yang mengawali?"

"Hm."

"Bagus. Silahkan dimulai, Minseok-ssi."

Dan setelah ucapan terakhir sang kakak, Jongdae mulai bernafas tak teratur. Yang kini dia dengar hanyalah desahan-desahan yang perlahan menggema di seluruh ruangan. Jongdae bersandar pada dinding hotel. Tubuhnya merosot ke lantai saat mendengar desahan-desahan itu semakin nyaring. Tidak ada yang dapat dilakukannya kini. Semua telah terjadi.

* * *

Satu jam empat puluh lima menit berlalu, dan Jongdae masih setia terduduk di depan pintu. Dia bahkan tidak sanggup untuk sekedar berdiri dan menyeret kakinya untuk meninggalkan tempat –yang menurut Jongdae- terkutuk itu. Tubuhnya terlalu lelah. Pikirannya juga lelah. Jongdae sama sekali tidak menyangka akan mengalami hari seperti ini, peristiwa seperti ini.

Wajahnya berpeluh, nafasnya masih belum teratur, kentara sekali dia berusahamenahan gejolak besar dalam dirinya selama satu setengah jam ini. Tidak. Jongdae tidak ikut ereksi akibat suara-suara desahan dari dalam kamar. Untungnya tidak. Karena dia menutup telinganya, berusaha menghalau suara-suara itu masuk ke dalam pendengarannya. Walau hal itu sia-sia saja karena kini bagian selangkangannya sedikit mengembung.

Jongdae berdecih kecil melihat kejantanannya terbangun. Bukan ini tujuan Jongdae mengikuti hyungnya sampai ke hotel. Jongdae bahkan tidak berminat untuk ereksi! Tapi lagi-lagi kenyataan mempermainkannya.

Jongdae membiarkan rasa sakit di bagian bawah tubuhnya itu. Dia tidak berkeinginan untuk segera menuntaskan adik kecilnya itu ke toilet. Entahlah, Jongdae tidak berhasrat sama sekali.

* * *

_**Jari yang lentik.. Lemah meraih setumpuk uang kertas. **_

_**Dan pergi bergegas.**_

.

"Terima kasih sudah mau melayaniku."

Suara Kim Jongmin mengantarkan Jongdae kembali ke dunia nyata. Jongdae memasang pendengarannya baik-baik.

"Ur well, Mr. Kim. Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih."

"Hm."

"..."

"Kenapa? Uangnya masih kurang?"

"..."

"Lalu?"

"Aku tidak pernah menerima uang sebanyak ini."

"Benarkah? Memangnya berapa uang yang sering kau dapatkan?"

"Seratus ribu."

"Kau bercanda?!" Jongdae yakin, saat ini pasti mata hyungnya seakan mau keluar menggelinding dari tempatnya. Pasti, _siapa yang tidak akan terkejut dengan penuturan gadis itu?_

"..."

"Lalu, berapa harga tertinggi yang pernah kau dapatkan?"

"Lima ratus ribu. Itu pun hanya dua orang yang penah memberiku, selebihnya kurang dari itu."

"Kau tidak serius kan? Tubuh molekmu hanya dihargai lima ratus ribu?"

Hening.

Jongdae merasa gelisah karena tidak tahu bagaimana ekspresi mereka saat ini. Bagaimana air muka hyungnya dan.. gadis itu.

"Aku tidak punya apapun selain tubuhku. Aku menjual tubuh dan kecantikanku. Mereka bilang itu sudah cukup pantas untukku."

Jongdae terdiam. Mencerna pembicaraan samar-samar dari dalam sana. Gadis yang dia sebut sebagai pelacur itu.. Mendengarnya hanya dihargai seratus sampai lima ratus ribu membuatnya menahan nafas. '_Benarkah?'_ Tanpa sadar, Jongdae meremas dada kirinya. _Sesak. _

"Maaf, aku menyinggung hal pribadimu, Minseok-ssi."

"No problem, Mr. Kim."

"..."

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu. Silahkan istirahat."

Terdengar langkah kaki mendekat ke arah pintu. Refleks, Jongdae berdiri. Entah mendapat kekuatan darimana, dia segera berlari ke ujung lorong dan bersembunyi disana. Dia mengintip di balik dinding. Gadis itu berjalan pelan ke arah lift.

* * *

_**Malam meninggi.. Langkah sang gadis pelan dan menghilang. **_

_**Di pekatnya malam.**_

.

Jongdae kembali mengikuti gadis itu dari belakang. Entahlah, Jongdae sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa dia melakukan hal seperti ini. Padahal dia bisa saja tidak memedulikan gadis itu dan cepat-cepat kembali kerumah dimana –mungkin- orang tuanya masih terjaga, menunggunya pulang terutama sang ibu. Tapi, Jongdae tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengikuti gadis itu. Jongdae merasa tertarik. Dia ingin mendekati gadis itu dan mengobrol dengannya. Padahal sebelumnya dia sempat memaki gadis itu sebagai pelacur dalam hatinya.

"Sampai kapan kau mau mengikutiku?"

Jongdae tersentak kecil mendengar ucapan gadis itu. Dia bahkan terkesiap saat gadis itu menoleh dan menghadapnya, menatap lurus. Jongdae bisa merasakannya. _Kosong._

"Ada apa? Kau menginginkanku?"

Jongdae tergugu. Jika dilihat baik-baik gadis itu memiliki wajah yang cantik, kulitnya putih mulus, matanya pun bening. _Wajah yang polos._ Dan Jongdae tidak menyangka bahwa wajah polos itu yang tadi bercumbu dengan kakaknya sendiri. Perlahan Jongdae mendekat ke arah gadis itu.

"Jika kau tidak punya uang, lebih baik pulang dan tidur. Ini sudah larut malam, ngomong-ngomong."

Jongdae refleks menatap jam tangannya. Hampir jam dua belas malam.

"Kau tidak pulang?" Jongdae memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Pekerjaanku belum selesai."

Gadis yang Jongdae ketahui bernama Minseok itu menatapnya. Jongdae merasa ada sesuatu yang dia rasakan saat menatap mata bening gadis itu. _Gejolak. _Bukan cinta, suka ataupun kagum. Sesuatu yang lain. Yang membuat matanya berdenyut tiba-tiba dan terasa panas. Getaran aneh.

Gadis itu berbalik. Berjalan menjauhi Jongdae yang masih terpaku di sisi jalan. Gadis itu berjalan pelan. _Terasa berat._ Jongdae merasa tubuhnya panas dan bergetar. Punggungnya seolah terbakar. Gadis itu menghilang di ujung jalan dan tak terlihat lagi.

Mendongak, Jongdae menatap langit malam. _Hitam. _

Jongdae tidak tahu mengapa kini airmata menggenang di sudut-sudut matanya. Apa yang dia rasakan, apa yang terjadi, Jongdae sama sekali tidak tahu.

Mungkin merasa bersalah atas pikiran-pikiran jeleknya pada gadis itu sebelumnya.

Atau..

_Dia sedang mengiba? _

.

.

.

.

.

_**Hai, gadis malam. Adakah terlintas? Tuk kembali pulang. **_

_**Ke dunia yang hilang.. **_

**_END OF THE STORY_ **

**Author's bacotan : **

Kyaaaaa~ ini apaaaaaannn? , /guling2gaje/

Ini pertama kalinya bikin ff tema begini. Malu bangeeeet *NgumpetBarengXiumin*

Itu, itu, itu, gue nggak bisa ngejelasin yang di atas. Jeongmal mianhae readers. n(_ _)n Semoga readers bisa mengerti dan menangkap maksud di balik fict ini. *Bow*

SongFict ini terinspirasi dari lagunya Java Jive yang Gadis Malam. Kalo bisa bacanya sambil dengerin lagu itu biar feelnya dapet.

Eh, tapi gue ngerasa ini nggak ada feelnya deh, plotless pula! #buagh

**ChenMin Cuap-Cuap :**

Jongdae : Eh, tega amat lu bikin baby Min gue begituan sama orang laen. Elu mau mati ya?! *NyalainGergajiListrik*

Author : *KaburKeExoPlanet* #plakplok

Minseok : Oke, karena authornya kabur maka saya yang akan menggantikannya sebagai author. Wuihh asik, gaji nambah donk! Hehehe :D Tolong direview ya readersnim. Bbuing-bbuing~

Mind to review or rcl? /kedip2manja/


End file.
